


Unforgettable

by Naxa1818



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Celebrations, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Gift Giving, Happy Birthday Tony Stark, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naxa1818/pseuds/Naxa1818
Summary: Steve thinks he's got the perfect gift for Tony's birthday. He just hopes he also has the courage to tell Tony how he really feels.





	Unforgettable

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to all the Tony's across the multiverse!!! The galaxy tiles in the recent GoTG event gave me inspiration for this fic :)

 

* * *

 

Steve had been dreading this particular week for a while. He’d known about Tony’s birthday for some time and the closer it came the more he panicked about it. Now Tony’s birthday was just a week away and Steve still hadn’t figured out what to get him. Usually he was great at this sort of thing. He was always good at figuring out what his friends would like as a gift, but Tony was different.

The thought of Tony smiling, beaming with confidence made him smile and huff out a laugh. He was walking aimlessly around the campus in the middle of the afternoon. He had been in his dorm room earlier trying to jot down potential gift ideas. He even tried to draw something for Tony and that didn’t work out either. So instead of getting really frustrated, he decided to go for a walk to clear his head. Maybe an idea would come to him because he desperately wanted to get Tony something special for his birthday.

Because Tony was special to Steve. They’d become very close over the last year and Steve promised himself the next time he had feelings for someone he wouldn’t shy away. He would tell them how he felt, but for some reason when it came to Tony he just couldn’t let it out. He would fumble his words or chicken out at the last second. He wasn’t sure what Tony thought of him, but Tony always laughed at him when he made a fool of himself.

Even Steve had to laugh because most of the time he never acted that way. When they would just talk or hang out, or they needed to talk strategy about defeating the current enemy at the academy, Steve was fine. Occasionally, though, he would want to tell Tony his feelings and that’s when he got nervous. Steve wasn’t sure Tony would actually like him back. Tony always flirted with multiple people and he even asked Steve to help him try to win over Natasha once. It didn’t work and Steve was glad it hadn’t because the last thing he wanted to see was Tony with someone that wasn’t him.

So this was it, Steve knew. He wanted to get something special for Tony’s birthday and tell him his feelings then. He wanted Tony to always remember this birthday even if he didn’t end up returning Steve’s feelings.

Then Steve stopped when he saw Groot and Rocket next to what was now Groot’s Grove. It was a small garden where Groot liked to spend a lot of his time ever since he came to earth when Ronan attacked. Rocket was standing next to him and looked up as Groot lifted his hands, and slowly waved them around. Even though the guardians had been around for nearly a year now, and sometimes they’d periodically leave earth, this was something Steve had never seen before.

It was breathtakingly beautiful. Groot was creating small, rounded glowing bulbs of some sort. They were all around him and when he slowly moved his arm up or down more would appear around them. Whatever it was it had Steve’s mouth hanging open in awe.

Then an idea came to mind and Steve was smiling. Tony loved space, and he knew that. Tony had even made a space suit once, and had brought back some meteorite pieces to show everyone. Steve had been amazed, still amazed by anything Tony did. Maybe he could do something that involved space, something different to anything Tony had ever done or seen.

He frowned then because he wasn’t an engineer or a genius in that sense like Tony was. If he was going to do what his artistic mind was coming up with he would definitely need help. Luckily, there was another besides Tony he could ask.

He walked up to Groot and Rocket and looked around at the glowing orbs that floated around him. “This is beautiful.”

“I am Groot.”

“Groot says thank you,” Rocket interpreted.

Steve chuckled. “You’re welcome.”

A comfortable silence washed over them as they all watched the wonderful display. After a few minutes Steve noticed Rocket staring at him.

“What do you want?” Rocket asked.

Steve’s eyes widened. “Uh, what?”

They had talked multiple times especially when Ronan had attacked and even more so when Ayesha attacked the academy over a month ago. The Avengers and the guardians were able to work together to beat her and her followers. That had ended just a week ago. He would definitely call them his friends, but they didn’t talk in their own time that much.

“I can see it on your face,” Rocket said, amused. “You want something.”

“Ummm, well….”

Rocket started laughing hysterically. “The good ‘ole captain wants something from us!”

Steve could feel the heat rushing to his cheeks. Sometimes he wished he didn’t turn red so easily.

“I am Groot.”

Groot frowned disapprovingly at Rocket.

“Okay, okay.” Rocket took a deep breath. “What can I for ya?”

“Well, I was just wondering—”

“It’ll come at a price,” Rocket interrupted.

“What?” Steve crossed his arms. “Why?”

“Because I don’t do anything for free.”

“I am Groot.”

Rocket sighed. “You’re too soft, Groot.”

“Listen,” Steve said, determined. He knew this was the perfect gift for Tony and he was going to do whatever he needed to get the help for it. “I just want your help with something. A gift, but I can’t build it on my own. I need your expertise. I don’t have a lot of money…” Steve trailed off, and sighed, but kept his eyes locked on Rocket. “But maybe we can make a deal or work something out. Please.”

Rocket studied him for a few moments. Groot was watching him as well and all the glowing orbs had stopped at that point. Rocket scratched his chin and crossed his arms.

“Fine, I’ll help you,” he said, and Steve smiled. “But you have to be my test dummy for my next three inventions. Got it?”

“Yeah, I can definitely do that.”

“Okay then. Tell me what ya need.”

“I am Groot!”

 

*

The week went by fast and then it was suddenly Tony’s birthday. Steve had seen him during the week when he could, but for the most part he was busy helping Rocket finish up the gift. It took a lot of work and he was very appreciative at Rocket’s efforts that he said he’d be a dummy for six inventions instead of three. Rocket agreed quickly.

Now it was the day of Tony’s big party at Club A. Jan had been planning it for the week and everyone was invited. Steve told Jan his plans and she had squealed and hugged him tightly for it. Steve had gotten nervous about the gift a few days earlier and asked Jan if she thought Tony would like it. She jumped up and down, giddy and agreed that it was a great idea. Steve trusted her not to tell Tony, and he planned to try and get Tony away from Club A after the main events from his party.

He was definitely nervous because he hoped Tony would love the gift, but he also wanted to tell Tony how he felt. Because Tony meant the world to Steve and he hoped the gift would convey that.

He never got a chance to see Tony in the morning. Apparently, Tony had been working on a project late at night and was still sleeping, which was fine. Steve knew Tony needed all the sleep he could get. Steve had been on his way to maybe make Tony birthday breakfast when he saw Jan and Rhodey go inside Stark Tower. Steve sighed and decided to wait. He knew those were Tony’s best friends and he didn’t want to barge in unannounced when he hadn’t been invited.

Then the afternoon came and Steve went looking for Tony again. He hadn’t felt this nervous in a while and even though his gift had to wait until the evening he desperately wanted to see Tony and wish him a happy birthday. So he finally found where Tony was—at Avengers Beach—and could see how much fun everyone was having. Tony was talking to Jan, waving his arms around as he spoke. He had a coconut drink with a straw in it in his hand. Jan was laughing at what he was saying and Steve couldn’t help but be a little jealous at the attention she was giving.

Not that he was jealous of Jan, but Steve wanted to be there too. No one had mentioned the beach to him so he hadn’t thought it might be a good idea to show up. Steve also couldn’t help but appreciate Tony in a bathing suit. He always knew Tony had lean muscle underneath his clothes with all the hard work he did on his suits, but he had never seen it before except maybe when Tony made his blacksmith outfit.

Then Tony looked up and made eye contact with Steve and stopped talking. Steve wasn’t sure what to do so he smiled sheepishly and waved. Tony immediately grinned and waved back. They were staring at each other from a distance and Steve wanted so badly to go over there. Then Jan nudged Tony and he looked away from Steve.

“Hey Steve.”

Steve dragged his eyes away from Tony and Jan to find Peter Quill standing next to him.

“Hey Peter. What’s up?”

“Rocket wanted me to come get you. He said he’s ready to help with the final touches of the gift you asked him to help you with.”

“Oh, yeah. Thanks Peter.”

“No problem. Can I came and see it?” Peter asked. “Rocket said I need your permission.”

Steve chuckled. “Sure, but you have to promise not to tell anyone about it. Especially Tony. The only ones that know about it are Rocket, Groot, Jan, Sam and now you.”

“I promise I won’t tell!”

“Okay, let’s go.”

Peter turned and walked away. Steve took one last glance at Tony and the beach. Tony was standing in the same spot, watching Steve with a neutral expression. Steve smiled once more and waved. Tony waved back and then Steve followed Peter to where the gift was.

*

Now it was the evening and everything Steve had planned was in place. The party was starting at Club A and Steve hurried over as fast as he could. The final touches had taken longer than he anticipated and he felt terrible for still not telling Tony happy birthday. He’d been trying to throughout the day and everything kept getting in his way.

So now he was at the club and more nervous than he’d ever been in his life. The place was lively, music was playing, people were already dancing, and there was plenty of food everywhere. He spotted Sam immediately at the pool table and made his way there. He didn’t see Tony anywhere and now he was growing anxious about everything.

“Hey man,” Sam said. “You ready?”

“Nervous but ready. Where’s Tony?” Steve asked looking around the club.

“He was just over at the bar a second ago. Maybe he went to get more food in the back or something.”

Sure enough, Tony walked out of the door to the kitchen with Jan close behind. Steve’s stomach twisted excitingly at the sight of him. He was happy and relaxed and that made Steve happy. He deserved to always be that way.

He made his way slowly over to Tony. He was long overdue to wish him a happy birthday. He didn’t want Tony to think he didn’t care or anything. Then Jan squealed at the change in song and she dragged Tony to the dance floor. Steve sighed and looked at Sam who looked at him with pity.

So Steve went back to the pool table to play a game while Tony had a dance with Jan. Time went by and he got lost in the game when he glanced over at the party to see Tony there. Tony was talking to people who were coming up to wish him a happy birthday. But there was something off, Steve could tell. Tony was just nodding politely, thanking them as they came and went. He didn’t look happy like he did earlier and Steve wondered why.

So he set the pool cue down against the wall and made his way over there. And then finally after such a long day he was in front of Tony, and Tony looked up at him and seemed a little distant.

“Hey Tony.” Steve smiled. “Happy birthday.”

Tony smiled back, but it wasn’t his usual smile. This one was small and forced. “Thanks, Cap.”

“Is everything okay?”

“Oh, yeah. Of course! It’s my birthday. Why wouldn’t I be okay?”

“I don’t know…” Steve swallowed hard. “You just seem off. If it’s something I can help with just tell me.”

Tony huffed out a breath. “No, it’s nothing. Really, Cap. Don’t worry about it.”

“I-I’m sorry it took me so long to wish you a happy birthday. I’ve been trying to all day.”

Tony quirked up an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Of course!” Steve said a little too loud. “I’ve been trying to find you since this morning.”

“What about when I saw you outside Avengers Beach?”

“I didn’t want to interrupt.” Steve said and realized how lame it sounded. “I wasn’t invited.”

Tony shook his head. “Steve, you’re always invited to anything I ever do. I always want you at my parties and stuff.”

“Oh.” Steve shifted back and forth on his feet. “Really?”

“Yeah, Steve.” Tony sighed and looked down at his drink.

“Well, listen I—”

And suddenly the music stopped and Jan stepped on the stage on the other side of the room to take the microphone.

“It’s time for Tony to blow out the candles on his cake!” Jan yelled and everyone cheered.

A giant Iron Man cake came out of the kitchen and was set on the largest table in the middle of the club.

“Duty calls, Cap,” Tony said and got up.

Steve grabbed his arm gently. “Hey, after this. I have something for you.”

Tony’s eyes widened a bit. He nodded and Steve let him go so he could go to his cake.

Time went by as everyone sang happy birthday and cut the cake. It was a big enough cake for everyone but it took time to pass a piece around. Steve lingered by the pool table with Sam. Once everything had calmed down Steve went looking for Tony but couldn’t find him.

“Steve!”

Jan turned around to find Jan with her hands on her hips, tapping her foot impatiently.

“Uh, yes?” he asked.

“Tony’s sad!”

“Why?”

“He’s been anxiously waiting for you to wish him a happy birthday all day and it took you forever!” she pointed her finger at him, and it made Steve think of how his mom looked when she used to scold him.

“I tried to find him all day! I wanted to make him breakfast but that didn’t work out and then I saw him at the beach but I had to go finish everything for his gift!” Steve explained.

Jan crossed her arms, but she seemed to calm down. “I believe you,” she said. “But you need to go find Tony and give him your gift. He’s outside getting some air but I think he’s sad because he was hoping you’d be spending the day with him.”

“Okay,” Steve was determined now. “Don’t worry I’ll go find him.”

“And I’m also sorry.”

“Why?”

“This morning Tony asked if I had seen you. I hadn’t but he told me that if I did to tell you about the beach party. I might’ve forgotten to tell you.”

Steve smiled, relief washing over him. “Don’t worry about it, Jan. I’m going to get Tony.”

She smiled in return. “Go get him.” She winked.

Oh, Steve was determined to go do just that. He left the club and it didn’t take long to spot Tony nearby standing alone looking up at the stars. He made his way over and stopped to stand next to Tony.

“Hey.” Steve nudged Tony with his shoulder.

Tony smiled and nudged him back. “Hey.”

Steve looked at Tony but then looked up at the sky with him.

“I’ve always loved space,” Tony commented. “And the stars.”

Steve grinned. “Then I think you’ll like the birthday present I got you.”

Tony looked at Steve. “You got me a present?”

“Of course I did.” Steve reached for Tony’s hand and squeezed. “Would you like to see it?”

Tony looked at their intertwined hands and then tore his gaze back up to Steve. His eyes widened, and he even looked a little nervous, but then he smiled. “I’d love to see it.”

“Good,” Steve said. “Follow me.”

Steve led him away from the club. They pasted multiple buildings until they reached the edge of the academy that was next to the entrance of a forest trail.

“We’re almost there. You have to close your eyes now.”

Tony narrowed his eyes, but he looked more curious then anything else. “Really?”

“It has to be a surprise,” Steve shrugged.

Tony sighed and nodded then closed his eyes. “Don’t let me run in to anything.”

Steve chuckled. “I won’t.”

He led Tony through the trail making sure he didn’t step or run into anything. The destination wasn’t far off and Steve started to get a little nervous about showing Tony his gift. Maybe Tony would think it was too much or maybe Tony would realize Steve’s feelings and get uncomfortable around him. Steve hoped not.

Then they were there in the small opening where Steve had spent most of his week. Tony noticed they stopped and looked in Steve’s direction.

“Are we here?” he asked. “Can I open my eyes?”

Steve took a deep breath to try to calm himself. “Yeah. Open your eyes.”

Tony’s eyes opened and Steve felt like his heart stopped. His eyes widened and his mouth hung open. Steve waited to see what he would do or say but all he got was silence. Steve looked out at the opening. He and Rocket had worked on this all week with Groot’s help.

Because Tony loved space so much and it was hard to see the stars in New York, Steve had Rocket make a set of tiles that emulated the stars in the galaxy. It had turned out far better than even Steve imagined. They’d gotten together and Steve drew pictures of what he wanted as well as designs while he helped Rocket actually build them. The opening wasn’t too big, and they were able to fill the entire area with the tiles, which ended up being about thirty of them.

When Steve looked out all he saw were trees protecting what looked like the galaxy, but instead it was on the ground. The sparkles from the stars were bright, glowing beautifully and each tile had its own unique pattern.

Steve looked back at Tony who seemed to be rendered speechless. Nervous, Steve stepped forward on to the tiles so Tony could see that it was okay to walk on them.

“Steve.” Tony sounded breathless. “You did this for me?”

“Yeah,” Steve said. “I didn’t do it alone. I had some help from Rocket.”

His back was to Tony and his stomach was in knots. He’d thought Tony would really like this. Then there was a hand on his shoulder so he turned around. Tony was beaming at him, his smile so radiant than anything Steve had ever seen before.

“This is the best present anyone has ever given me,” he whispered.

“Really? You like it?”

Tony huffed out a laugh. “I don’t like it. I love it.”

“Good, I…” Steve had been nervous before but it all seemed to evaporate with the way Tony was looking at him. “I wanted to do something special for you because you deserve the best, Tony.”

Suddenly Tony was serious and Steve wasn’t sure where that came from. He looked determined and stepped right into Steve’s space.

“And I’ve been meaning to tell you…”

“Tell me what Steve?” Tony whispered. “I think you should definitely tell me…”

And that was all Steve could take. He put one hand on Tony’s waist and then the other behind his neck and brought him into a kiss. Tony grabbed onto Steve’s shoulders, clutching at the fabric. This was everything he ever imagined and more. Tony’s lips were soft and he was very enthusiastic and kissed Steve with everything he had and Steve made sure to do the same. He wanted to convey all his feelings in that kiss.

When they pulled apart they were breathless and smiling.

“Took you long enough to spill your feelings, Cap.”

Steve chuckled. “I’m assuming you feel the same way.”

“Yeah, for a long time and when I say that I mean since I met you," Tony admitted. "I was hoping I’d be spending the day with you and then you were gone and I barely saw you all week.” Tony shook his head and laughed. “And now I realize it’s because you’ve been working on this, huh?”

“Guilty.” Steve brought up his hand and touched Tony’s cheek. “Sorry I was so busy this week. I wanted this to be perfect.”

“It is perfect. Thank you, Steve. This is….” Tony looked away for a moment. “This is the best birthday ever now I’d say.” He looked back up at Steve nervously. 

“Well, just wait until next year.” Steve said and then pulled him in for another kiss.

All the worry that Steve had was melted away now. The kisses they shared were perfect and he couldn’t wait to see what the future held for them.

“I could get used to this,” Tony said when they pulled apart for the second time.

“Oh, me too.”

“Let’s stay out here for a while? I don’t want to leave…maybe all night.” Tony laid his head on Steve’s shoulder.

“That’s what the blankets are for that are already laid out over there.” Steve grinned and held Tony tight.

Tony chuckled. “So that’s what those are for.”

“You know me. I always plan ahead.”

They were wrapped up in each other, and then Tony pulled away enough just to look at Steve.

“So what did you have to do for Rocket in return?” Tony asked, amused.

“I have to be a test dummy for his next six inventions.”

Tony’s eyes widened. “You can’t do that. His inventions are crazy and he might kill you.” He frowned.

“Don’t worry. It’ll be okay.”

Tony grumbled. “Well I plan to be there for all of them then. I can’t let Rocket destroy you when I….when I finally have you.” He smiled sheepishly.

Steve tightened his hold around Tony and rested his forehead against his.

“Yeah, you have me, Tony.” They grinned at each other. “And I have you.”

“Thank you for the best birthday, Steve. I'll never forget it. Wait until your birthday.”

“I’m looking forward to it, Tony.”

And Steve was looking forward to whatever else they were going to do together, but for the rest of the night they just enjoyed each other’s company as they gazed at the galaxies that surrounded them.


End file.
